


Relax, but don't get caught!

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO dynamics, Each chapter is its own!, Multi, Smut Eventually, getting caught, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Skylar, Sam and Dean Winchester are the three children of John Winchester. Relax, but don't get caught! The 4 of them try to work their way around each other to relax. After all hunts are stressful!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> John Winchester is caught red handed!

Skylar Winchester is dean and sams sister. She is the middle child. Not having her mom to teacher her things, it was hard for her. Skylar is 14. Dean is 16. Sammy is 12. Well tonight Skylar curles up with dean to sleep. Only she is awoken in the middle of the night. She opens her eyes and dean is awake to. She has her back turned to her fathers bed. Sams on the fold out couch. "Is dad?" She didn't have to finish because dean knew. He nodded. Skylar curled into him and tried to ignore the sound of her father having sex with a woman in the bed next to them. That's when she hears Sam get out of bed. "Dad? Are you ok?" He asked as he moved to his dads bed. Skylar realized their dad hadn't heard him. She grabbed sams arm and pulled him to her side of their bed. "Dads fine just go back to bed." "Hes moaning like he's in pain!" Sam pointed out. "Trust me he's not!" Skylar whispered back. Sam broke free and before she could grab him Sam was at his dads side. "Dad!?!" Their dad didn't move as he looked to Sam. "Sam go back to bed!" Skylar let out a small chuckle. Not that long ago she had done the same thing to their dad only she walked in on him after school. She quickly quieted herself. "John, are all of your kids awake?" He groaned. "Sky dean?" "Yup you shouldn't slam the door!" Skylar bursted into laughter. "Skylar, it isn't funny!" Her dad scoulded. "No but now you and Sammy get to have 'the talk'" "he is a light sleeper!" Sam looked between the two. "Ew!! That's gross! Dad!" "Sorry Sammy!" Sam ran back to his bed. "Um, john, I think it's best if I leave I'm not exactly comfortable with your kids awake." Keep in mind all the lights were still off. "Yeah I uh get it." The woman moved around finding her clothes. John got dressed and turned the lights on. He said goodbye to the woman as he rubbed his face. "Are you guys always awake!?!" Skylar looked at him. "You get to wrapped up and slam the door every time so it pulls us out of the deep sleep and then you or the woman are loud so.." he groaned as he looked to Sam. He had his face burried in the pillow. "Sam?" "Don't talk to me! That's gross and I'll never touch a girl!" Skylar slid back into bed and curled up with dean. The next morning Skylar went to the bathroom to get ready for school. "Shit!" She cursed as she realized she had started her period. Dean knocked on the door. "You alright?" "Uh... dean can you hand me my duffle bag please?" Dean got it and gave it to her. "Thanks!" She quickly got ready and went out. "You ok?" "Yeah I just um you know." Dean caught on. "Ok! Need a hug or pills?" "Both?" Dean smilied and hugged her. "Pain killers aren't in the outside pocket of my duffle." "Thanks!" If you haven't noticed dean and Skylar are close.


	2. Skylar presents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abo dynamics! Skylar presents, but she hides it from her familiy.

Skylar woke up feeling gross. She was sweaty and hot. Her skin felt sticky. Skylar is 18. She hadn't presented yet. Her dad had drug her to doctors but they all said the same. "She'll present when her Body's ready!" Skylar realized her body was presenting. She groaned and took a shower. She used a ton of scent blockers she had bought for when this time came. "Hey sam I'm going to stay with a friend for about 3days! You can handle that right?" "Yeah I'll be fine!" Dean and john were out on a hunt. She went to her friends house. She spent three days there. Her heat hadn't stopped. Her friend was worried so she called dean.  
"Hello?"  
" dean this is Jessie and Skylar crashed at my place because she's presenting, but that was three days ago and her heat isn't letting up."  
" what!?! I'm on my way!"  
Dean hung up. He raced the impala to pick up his sister. He knocked on her door. "She's upstairs" dean nodded and ran up the stairs. He had already presented and so had Sam, both alphas. So was their dad, they assumed sky would be alpha to. Skylar laid on the bed. She couldn't focus. "Skylar?" Dean wrapped her in his coat. "Alpha!" She whimpered as she took in his scent. Dean smilied and carried her to the car. He thanked Jessie and took her back to the motel. He got a separate room. He carried Skylar in. "Why didn't you call me?" She whimpered as she looked at him. "Sorry I thought I could handle it." "Babe, it's ok to need an alpha, it's dangerous to go threw a heat by yourself!" Dean smilied to her as he eased her shirt off of her. He then slipped her shorts off. Dean smilied. "You're so wet for me!" Skylar moaned. Dean took her bra off. He then eased her underwear off. He eased two fingers into her without warning. "Dean!" Skylar arched off the bed. Dean watched her figuring out where all of her sweet spots where. "Alpha please!" "What do you need?" "Your knot! Please!" She begged. He smilied as he pulled his fingers out and sucked them clean. He lined up with her entrance, he had quickly shredded his cloths. "Ready me sweet omega?" She nodded as dean rammed into her. "Who do you belong to?" "You alpha only you!" Skylar bucked her hips as dean held her down. Dean started thrusting as a slow steady pace. "Alpha more! Faster!" She begged. Dean gladly obeyed. She was getting close. "I'm close!" "Hang on wait for your alpha!" She moaned as he rearched down and rubbed her clit. "That's it, baby. Let it go my sweet little omega!" She cried out as she orgasmed. Dean thrust once more as his knot locked them into place. He gently laid them down. She curled up to him. "Next time, mate me!" She smilied up to him. "I promise!" Dean smilied at her. "Love you sis!" "Love you to, de!" He loved the nickname she had given him."sleep little omega!" She curled up and fell asleep.


	3. Sam finds a girl he likes.

Sam was in a heated make out with his girlfriend. Dean and skylar pulled into the hotel parking lot. He smilied as the girl dropped to her knees and quickly got rid of his pants and boxers. John pulled up beside the two older siblings. "Let's go see what Sam found." John said as he unlocked the door. They all filed in when they noticed Sam was busy. John cleared his throat. "Uh..Sam!" Sams head shot up. He groaned as the the girl kept going. She winked at him. "Just because your familiy comes home doesn't mean you should suffer!" She smilied as he had finally rearched his climax. "Uh... see you later?" She smilied and then kissed him. "See you later Sammy!" He swallowed as he quickly pulled his clothes on. Dean grinned and Skylar smirked. "She's a keeper Sam!" "Skylar don't encourage your brother!" Her father scoulded. Sam blushed as he looked at the ground. "She's um in my biology class, she didn't understand movement between molecules." "And I bet she gets it now." John said with a laugh.


	4. Witches are bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A witch spills skylars secret.

Skylar was tied to a chair with Sam and dean surrounding her. This witch needed a virgin for the spell. Well Skylar wasn't exactly a virgin anymore. John ran in but the witch slammed him to the wall. "Thank you for keeping your little girl pure!!" No one knew that she had lost her virginity. The witch took some of her hair and then a small amount of blood. Everyone was panicking but Skylar. The witch started her spell. When it didn't work she turned to her. "You aren't a virgin!" "Nope far from it." Skylar popped her 'p'. "When did you lose it!" "Uh... I was 12 when I lost my virginity!" The witch got angry. "You whore!" Skylar shrugged. "Ok, but I would prefer to be called a slut if we are going to call each other names, bitch!" Her dad couldn't even move if he wanted to. "Your not a virgin!?!" Skylar rolled her eyes. "Let's see how well you preform. Why don't we let your father and brothers test you out?" Skylar raised her eyebrow. "You have to have sex with all of them at the same time!" "What, no!" "Lets show them how good you are!" "I'm not ok with this!" "No one ever is!" The witch preformed a spell. "Now pretty girl here will die if you don't!" The witch disappeared and let john go. He untied his children. "Let's get you home!" "Don't!" Skylar yelled as she stood up and tried to get as far from her father as possible. "I can't. I'd rather die!" She took off running. Skylar didn't know how far or long she ran but she didn't stop. She finally sat down. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She let her tears flow.   
John, Sam , and dean were all out looking for her. Sam rode with dean and john drove his truck. He was on the phone with dean. "Hey, I found her, she's at a park about an hour from the hotel." Dean said he'd get the hotel ready. Skylar had ran all day. The spell was cast early in the morning and now it was 5 in the afternoon. John parked the truck and jogged up to her. "Hey, sweetie." He gently wiped her tears. "I don't want to!" She cried. "I know, but let's do it and we'll never have to even think about it again." She was sitting on the swing set. "I can't..." she fell forward in pain. She cried out in pain as john caught her in his arms. "Hang on, beautiful." He scooped her up in his arms and took her to the truck. They drove back faster then ever. John carried her in to the hotel room. "Is she ok?" Dean asked as they walked threw the door. "No, if we don't do it quick she's going to die." He gently laid her down in the middle of the bed. "No, please just leave me alone!" She curled up in a small ball. Dean sat beside her. "Sky, it's going to be ok." "No, it isn't!" She cried into her knees. Sam sat on her other side. "Come on sis, let's get it over with." She screamed in pain as she doubled over. Dean looked to Sam and he nodded as he lifted his sister up and laid her down. "Sky let us help you." "Sam, no..." "Skylar we aren't going to even think about this night ever again unless you want to." She looked up. "Skylar,do you trust us?" She nodded. "Ok then, we will take care of you." Dean promised as he learned down and kissed her. Skylar kissed him back. John and Sam worked to get hers and Deans clothes off, as she was distracted with kissing dean. Once her pants were off she flipped dean over and straddled his lap still kissing him. Dean moaned into the kiss. Sam and John stood shocked. Dean looked to them with a look that said hurry up. They quickly took their clothes off. Sam climbed up to Skylar. "Hey, do I get some?" Skylar chuckled as she pulled away from dean and kissed Sam as she rubbed his clothed erection. Dean smilied. John was still shocked. His sweet and innocent daughter acted like a porn star! Skylar smilied against the kiss as Sam began to kiss her neck. She moaned. John sat on the bed with dean. "Beautiful." Sam whispered as he lightly bit her collar bone. He then whispered something in her ear as she nodded and crawled over to john. Sh smilied as she pushed him back to lay down. She then claimed his lips. John got rapped up in the kiss. Skylar finally pulled back for air as she then slipped down his body. She eased his boxers off and threw them somewhere in the room. She then went straight down on him as she sucked his cock. Dean got behind her and Sam did to.   
Skylar laid on the bed curled into Deans chest. John and Sam got rags to clean everyone up. Skylar was pretty much asleep. "Sky you ok?" She nodded and curled up to him. Sam laid on her other side. John smilied and then slipped his jeans and shirt on. "You two stay with her I'll be back!" John left. Sam and dean held Skylar as they fell asleep with her. John went to kill the witch and once she was dead he made it back and smilied at his sleeping kids. He got everyone's favorite dessert. Dean and Skylar share the same fav. Sam liked cookies. He set them on the table and sat down to have a beer. "What a day!" He said as he watched his sons check on Skylar when she moved to stretch her long legs. No one woke up long enough to now what he said but that was ok. He was talking to hisself anyways.


End file.
